


Dangerous Skeleton

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bad pun, Angst, BDSM, Badly Written, Biting, Blue is kinda scary, Death, Dom Blueberry, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue, Edging, Grinding, Hate Crimes, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of resets, Murder, My First Smut, Nice Cream, Sad, Smut, Soul Touching, Submission, edge is a lot like red, edgeberry, first fic, handjobs, heh, holy fuck, i'll get better, kudos feed my soul, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of past memories, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans meets a stressed Underfell Papyrus in a café and tries to help him chill out. Edge then starts to imagine little things happening throughout the day, but it's impossible right? Blue is so innocent. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and it's not done yet! But if people actually like this then I'll finish it, but I won't know unless you comment or drop a kudos!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~O.P.

A tall skeleton monster in a dark red sweater, leather pants, and black jacket sat in a quiet café sipping a black coffee and looking over stacks of paper to a laptop screen. He glanced outside looking at the clouds that were slowly moving away to reveal a gray sky and huffed lightly, staring angrily at the small clock in the corner of the screen.

9:35 AM... 

Just fucking perfect. Even after escaping from his shitty house 2 hours ago for a better setting he still couldn't get shit done. Tapping absently at his coffee cup he looked around the café. It was mostly empty, a few monsters with headphones on clicking noisily at their computers, and baristas running around behind the counter taking care of all the drive through orders. 'Lazy assholes' he thought and continued glaring at his laptop screen. He wrinkled his nasal ridge in disgust and tried to calm himself down as to not make a scene of pure rage inside the innocent little café.

"Hello! If I am not mistaken you look upset, is everything alright?" A voice called to him from behind his laptops screen and he fought the urge to jump from the boisterous volume. He regained his composure and placed a sour look on his face before lowering his screen to check as to who had dare distrub him.

Only to be met with bright blue eye lights and a knowing smile. He was stunned for a few moments and struggled to tell this person to fuck off.

"I DONT KNOW YOU." 'Nice. Good job making any sense with that.' He mentally cursed his own behavior, but before he could revise he was met with a small laugh.

"Mweh heh heh! Of course you don't! I don't know you either to be fair! But I suppose I should introduce myself, I am the Magnificant Sans!" The smaller skeleton monster smiled brightly and puffed out his chest in pride giving a mock salute, "And you would be?"

Papyrus rolled his eyes at the poor soul and spoke blandly. "PEOPLE WHO I CAN TOLERATE CALL ME PAPYRUS. OTHERS DO NOT DESERVE TO KNOW MY GREAT NAME." He took another deep sip of the black lukewarm coffee, sans stared at him with wide excited eyes, nodding slightly.

"So that must mean I am tolerable then yes?" Glancing around Papyrus' stoic face for an answer and not getting one. "You know, I have a brother with the same name as you! You two even look similar! Do you mind if I give you a nickname, how about Edge? Because of your personality! It's very sharp and intellectual!" Papyrus only scoffed and raised his laptop screen once more, ignoring the fact that this little blue skeleton reminded him of his own shit brother back at home. He started trying to tune out the smaller skeleton and get back to typing. Only to have the screen slammed close, almost hitting his gloved phalanges if not for his excellent reflexes.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Language Edge! And you have yet to tell me about what is bothering you!" Oh god was this guy pouting? His small hands rested firmly on the closed laptop and his blue eye lights stared straight into Edge's more surprised red ones. 

"WHAT ARE YOU-" he was cut off with a sharp gasp and leaned back just in time for sans to lean forward into Edge's personal space.

"It's your work isn't it!? It is much to early for you to be stressed out on this project! Usually I am always one for getting responsibilities done early and on time, but you seem to be struggling and that will simply not do! Please pack up your belongings, for I, the Magnificant Sans am going to relax you!" Sans stood up suddenly causing the chair to screech loudly across the floor and startle several other customers. At this point Edge was severely uncomfortable and annoyed but also very curious of the little blue skeleton.

"ALRIGHT WHELP, I SHALL FOLLOW YOU BUT ONLY OF MY OWN ACCORD." The smaller skeleton practically vibrated with excitement and quickly grabbed onto Edge's arm, ignoring the rather rude comment.

"Oh Edge! This is going to be so much fun I assure you!" Sans grinned happily and tried to ignore the other skeleton trying to pry him off of his arm. Edge could swear that there was something very strange happening with this weird-brother-but-not-his-brother-look alike.


	2. My Other Car Is Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first weird occurance happens! Just what the heck is goin on here!

"Come quickly Edge! This is our first stop!" Sans pulled slightly on the taller skeleton's sweater as he pointed up ahead to a quirky clothes shop on the corner of the street.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE WE GOING THERE." Edge asked blandly, re-adjusting the bag with all his belongings from the café. The small store looked like a weird grunge, bright, hippie haven, which Edge deemed odd considering how the annoying little blueberry was dressed nothing like this.

"Hmmm, well. My Papy bought me something from here as a present once! He said the humans called it uh... Graphic T-shirt?" Sans bounced up and down as he waited for Edge to stop walking so slow to the enterance. Edge rolled his eyes, he knew very well of these so called 'Graphic T-shirts' his sorry excuse of a brother owned many of these, most of them displaying hideous puns, or pictures of food. 

Edge stopped at the front door and looked curiously down at Sans. It was rather strange how much he looked like his own Sans. He faintly remembered his brother yapping about doppelgangers, and alternate timelines, but assumed that since the terrible papyrus was not knowing of this first it must be untrue. However, he still wondered just how much the annoying little skeleton related to his own brother.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR IN HERE." Edge asked as he stepped inside and glanced around, ignoring the introduction from the overally relaxed worker behind the register.

"Anything you feel like! It doesn't matter what it is, just look at something you find interest in!" Blue smiled fondly, Edge felt his eye twitch as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, he blinked slowly. "I'm going to look over here, tell me if you find anything!" He heard Blue walk somewhere to the left and blinked a couple times more before his eye lights fully adjusted.

"WHAT THE..." Edge trailed off as he looked around the store again. On the walls were different types of latex clothing, ranging in degrees of modesty, though most were quite lewd. 'Okay, this definatly wasn't the store I first walked into right?' Edge noticed his jaw was open and quickly closed it, looking around the store for Blue.

"Ooh, these sure are pretty~..." Edge heard the smaller skeleton's voice toward his left. If he had eyes, there was no doubt they would be popping out of his skull obscenely right now. Blue walked along a farther wall, his finger tips lightly grazing row upon row of gags. Blue examined a few before shaking his head lightly and continuing his path toward another array of kinky accessories.

"HOW IN THE UNDERGROUND..." Edge's legs moved on their own account, slowly following behind Blue at a reasonable distance. 'How on earth could he be looking at these things so closely, there has got to be something wrong here.' Edge couldn't stop himself from staring at the way Blue giggled and stroked the latex outfits and metal handcuffs. He could practically hear his brother making a fucking joke about this: "gee bro, looks like you sure wanna jump his bones huh? heheh, get it? cause youre bein' a huge perv." Edge made a mental note to strangle him later for just crossing his mind like this.

Edge glared at nothing and accidently got too close to Blue, the other only smiled and waved to get his attention. 'Fuck, now I have to deal with this weird, blue, bag of bones' he groaned but went to see what Blue wanted.

"Oh Edge there you finally are! Look what I have acquired! I think this would fit you very well!" The smaller skeleton showed off the item in his hands proudly and Edge was almost afraid to look at what Sans had possibly chosen for him. There in Sans' small hands was a thick light blue collar, trimmed with white. A small star-shaped tag displayed the word "Angel" with a silver buckle that was attached to a padlock. Edge felt his very marrow chill as he stared at the collar in all it's terrifying glory. He was no stranger to these types of things, he'd had his brother wear a collar, hell he even led him around the underground on a leash and tied him to things while he went grocery shopping! But that was only to display his dominance and superiority to those in his little hovel of Snowdin. That and his brother was a major fuck-up who he apparently couldn't let out of his sight for a second otherwise he might go escape to the flame-fuck's crap bar.

"...dge? Edge you okay?" Edge quickly refocused his attention to the person holding the collar and blinked, Blue only giggled, his starry eyes glittering with amusmant. He reached a hand up cupping Edge's chin and slowly sliding it so Edge's mouth was closed again. "I'm assuming that you like it then? Your mouth was open for a very long time!" Blue's eyes widened happily and Edge's cheeks flushed lightly and turned his head at the smaller of the two touching his face in such a way. While holding a collar that was supposedly meant for him too! "So what are you waiting for Edge? Go try it on I want to see how it looks!" Blue pushed the collar toward Edge's hands but he refused to grab it and stepped back a few feet before clearing his throat.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE MISSING SOME SPINAL FLUID IF YOU THINK I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD TRY THAT ON!" He shouted causing Blue to sag his shoulders and pout, his eyes starting to lose their luster.

"But I thought you would enjoy this after we talked about Graphic T-shirts before... Did I think wrong?" Edge blinked, his eye sockets scrunching in confusion. 

"GRAPHIC.... T-SHIRTS?" He looked down once more at what Blue held and sure enough a blue shirt was clutched in his tiny fists. 

"I was looking for a while too..." Blue sniffed and showed the shirt clearer. The message displaying: "My other car is spaghetti" with a cartoon picture of spaghetti with photoshopped sunglasses on it, with the meatballs acting as the eyes. "Frankly I don't understand what your first car is supposed to be, or why your second one is something that cannot be considered a vehicle, but I thought you would like it!" Blue muttered and stared at Edge's expression, looking for any hint of emotion.

"I... SUPPOSE IT IS A VERY NICE SHIRT. EVEN IF IT IS AN ABSOLUTE HORRENDUS COLOR." Edge recovered with a sneer and looked away so he could think about what the hell just happened. 

"Well I think we've just about finished up in here. And you are still looking quite un-relaxed, but fear not! I, the magnificent Sans have many more destinations to help ease you from the pain of your work load!" Blue folded the shirt as he continued his speech, handed it to Edge, and quickly dashed out of the store with a 'Mweh heh heh!'. Edge stared down at the clothing once more, blinking quickly and turning it this way and that but it still appeared to be a normal shirt. He shook his head to clear it and set the shirt down, moving to follow Blue out of the store. 'Just my imagination...' He assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UF!Pap is so hard to portray TBH...  
> Am I doin a good job? Please let me know!


	3. What does your Nice Cream say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really cool happens and we start moving into some Dom blueberry. ;)

The two skeletons walked around, Blue did most of the talking as Edge just nodded while trying to piece together the situation.

"And I'm going to be in the guard someday! Alphys is teaching me, she's the captain and my best friend! Right now we are working on cooking because she said that it's also an important skill." Blue chatted away, every once in a while he turned around to make sure Edge was still listening. "So what are your dreams Edge?" Blue's eyes twinkled. 

"DREAMS? WHO WOULD DARE HAVE SOMETHING AS SILLY AS DREAMS." Edge rolled his eyes and put one hand dramatically to his chest. "I HAVE AMBITIONS. I HAVE ALREADY BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GAURD, NEXT I WISH TO GO AFTER THE CROWN! I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL TAKE DOWN THE HUMANS AFTER ALL THE YEARS WE HAVE SUFFERED UNDERGROUND!" Blue ducked under a violent arm gesture and blinked slowly, he looked around for another conversation starter as Edge continued his rant. "I WILL TAKE A HUMAN SOUL. NO. MORE THAN ONE SOUL AND BECOME A GOD, I WILL OVERTHROW THE QUEEN AND HUMAN CIVILIZATION AND I PAPYRUS WILL-"

"Hey look! A Nice Cream stand! The next stop on your relaxation journey Edge! Let us see what flavors they have!" Edge stared dazed as Blue ran ahead in the middle of his speech. 'The nerve! Some monsters do not know when to listen to others and let go.' Edge grumbled and followed after Blue, finding a seat on a nearby bench. Blue returned moments later with two Nice Creams, a small blush resting on his cheeks.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER, YOU'RE BLUE NOW" Edge asked as he somewhat snatched the Nice Cream out of Blue's open palm.

"Oh! Uhm, well..." Blue looked off toward the side, embarrassed. "He called me sweet, mweh heh heh!" Blue giggled and Edge fought the urgent need to gag himself at the incredibly tooth-rotting, sweet sound. "What does your Nice Cream say Edge?" Blue stared longingly and stood to have easier access to throw away the wrappers.

Edge looked down at the small cursive print on the wrapper and squinted at the words in disgust. "YOUR SMILE COULD MAKE AN ICE MONSTER FEEL WARM AND FUZZY." He glanced up boredly at Blue again for a reaction. Blue's smile grew and he placed a hand over his soul.

"Awwwh, that is certainly a nice one! I wonder what my own will say!" Blue quickly slid the plastic off his own frozen treat and began to read, "You are dangerously-ahhhh!" Before Blue could finish reading he was bumped into by a dog monster going for a jog. Blue dropped the poor Nice Cream, it splattered sadly on the side-walk, some of it splashing onto Blue's legs and shoes.

"YOU MONGREL, YOU HAD BETTER START-"

"Edge please! Everything is okay, it was an accident I assure you!" Blue frantically tried to control the situation and stared at the Nice Cream slowly melting on the pavement.

"Oh oh oh my goodness I'm so oh oh! terribly sorry, please let me help you!" Blue nodded sheepishly but Edge was seeing red, how dare this mutt not watch where his big furry ass was going! He turned to give the monster a piece-or two-of his mind but the scene before him left him speechless.

"Dirty mutt... This is what you get for not looking where you are going." Blue calmly stated as the dog monster bowed his head submissively and began licking the tops of Blue's boots carefully. "I didn't even get to enjoy my treat, I bet you are enjoying yourself though. Isn't that right?" 

Blue's hand tightened on the monsters fur, the dog monster whimpered lowly, "Yes, master I am enjoying this, thank you master" Blue's soft expression never changed as he simply pressed the dog's face back against his shoes, refusing to let him speak further. Edge watched in silence, his breathing began picking up slightly at the display. Blue smiled gently and pet the dog monster's fur lightly, the monster in turn arched and rolled his shoulders trying to get more sensation.

"You're doing so good pet... If your efforts meet my expectations I might just give you a reward as well~" Blue giggled lightly as the dog monsters efforts double, he began to caress Blue's femur and leg bones all the while making sure not to miss a drop of the Nice Cream. Edge sat perplexed, his own Nice Cream slowly dripped onto his hand. He watched anxiously as those hands slowly made their way up and down Blue's femurs, lifting his Tibia and Fibula gently to reach a tricky spot on the shoe.

Without warning, Blue simply tore the dog monster off his shoes, ripping lightly at the fur behind the dog's neck and earning him a strangled groan. Using the monster's position to his own advantage he quickly summoned his tongue and began to sloppily dominate the much larger dog's mouth. Pawing gently at the dog monsters abused fur he tilted the monster into a position that looked very straining on his back.

Now Edge was never one to let these things get to him, he always remained calm and collected, but right now he was a whole different monster. Edge had-unknown to him-summoned his own tongue and began to pant lightly, his cheeks flushed a light crimson, and the hand that was holding his neglected Nice Cream was shaking slightly. "B-Blue..." Edge said timidly, causing Blue to look up lazily from the dog monster.

"Good boy~" Blue muttered and kicked the dog monster away, leaving him panting. Blue turned to Edge with a smug grin and cloudy eyes. Edge quickly wiped away a line of drool from his chin and rubbed at his face, trying to get his blush to go away. When he opened his eyes once more Blue was right in his face.

"AUGH MOTHER OF TORIEL!" He calmed himself down and glared heavily, Blue stared back his eye lights full of confusion and worry.

"Edge are you in need of assistance? You have been sitting and looking at nothing in the distance so I was very confused as to if you are okay!" Blue scanned Edge's face and gasped. "Your cheeks! Do you have a fever Edge! We must get you home then, I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner!"

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Edge looked down and noticed that Blue's shoes were completely clean, Blue's Nice Cream rested uneaten in its opened wrapper while his own sat melted on the bench. No dog monster in sight, not even the dropped Nice Cream on the ground. Edge gaped for a minute before being pulled off the bench by Blue.

"Come now! We don't have time to waste!" They walked slowly, Edge trying to piece together if what he saw was even real and Blue pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully support Dom blueberry btw *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> Also I think this was my longest chapter ever 0.0  
>  Drop a comment and tell me how I'm doing and if you want more!


	4. We already have two strikes from noise complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Edge return home and meet up with Red for a bit. Wackiness ensues.

Red sat on the smelly couch in the shared apartment, tapping and scrolling lazily on his smartphone. He scratched at his face for a second before yawning and focusing back on the screen. 'Wonder where boss went. He didn't kick me outta bed this morning.' After he had finished his thought there were three quick raps made on the door. 'Oh shit who's that' he slowly rolled himself off the couch and began creeping to the door, the knocking continued. Red pressed his skull to the door and listened carefully to the brief exchange on the other side.

"SANS OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS RUNT!" Edge banged on the door and Red stumbled back before standing quickly and unlocking the door. He opened the door a crack and pressed his face against it.

"you know that we already have two strikes for noise complaints right?" He raised a brow bone and grinned smugly. Edge growled and pushed the rest of the door open making Red fall back onto his tail bone. "did ya get your work done at least?" Red laid flat on his back and closed his eyes.

"YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON YOUR OWN WORK BEFORE YOU ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH MINE. AND FOR ASGORE'S SAKE SANS MAKE YOURSELF UNLIKE HOW YOU ARE NOW WE HAVE A GUEST." Edge kicked Red in the side, making him grunt and curl up before Red gave an irritated huff and finally took the other monster behind his brother into attention. 

"wha..? blue? what are ya doing here?" Red pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at the smiling skeleton.

"Oh hello Red! It is actually quite a nice story! I saw your-" Blue began sharing their stories and adventures, Edge looked between the two smaller skeletons. 'How do they know each other? Why was I not made aware of their relationship before now!' Edge wasn't paying attention to their conversation, and it was made painfully aware when there was suddenly shouting. "See it is happening right now once again! I do not understand, he must be sick!" Blue grabbed Edge's skull and brought it closer to his own, looking rapidly back and forth between both his eye lights. 

"whoa that sure is somethin. you feelin' under the weather bro?" Red moved his hands to his pockets and gave a cheeky smile, "it looks like ya haven't been takin care of yourself..."

"SANS. I SWEAR-"

"i can practically see your bones." Red could see the disapproval and rage seeping off of Edge's form. He failed to hold in laugher as Edge took in a big breath.

"mmmmMMMEEEEEHHHHH SAAANSS!" Edge screeched as his bright red eye lights erupted into flame. Edge threw a couple bone attacks at Red, he of course dodged them all while holding in his laughter. Edge finally got a hit on Red, but Red only shrugged it off and summoned a bone attack of his own. It was small, not meant to do any actual harm.

"da-doink" Red playfully flicked it toward Edge and to his surprise, it nailed him straight in the forehead. Red's eye lights disappeared. Thankfully, before Edge had decided that he didn't want a brother anymore the smaller blue skeleton had decided he had seen enough.

"Edge! Red! Stop this at once! You are brothers! Brothers shouldn't fight, no one should fight!" Blue stepped in between a frantically sweating Red and a fuming Edge. "Edge, you need to rest! I am almost certain that you have a fever, so you must not try to overwork yourself at the moment!" He turned to face Red, "And Red, you must take care of Edge! Don't grind his gears like this when it is clear he is un-well!" His face turned stern as he glanced between the two brothers. "Both of you must stop fighting, someone could get injured, and then what happens? So stop this! Now!"

"..." Both of the brothers were shocked, Red had never heard Blue sound so intense and demanding. And Edge, well, needless to say he was both impressed and angry by the shorter skeleton thinking he could boss him-the great and terrible papyrus-around. But, somehow he just couldn't bring it in him to correct the smaller skeleton of his rightful place.

"o-okay...sorry geez Blue... no need to get all scary on me, alright?" Red sighed and shoved his hands back in his pockets, looking at his worn out sneakers. Blue sighed and removed his hands from his hips.

"I know what you are talking about, I just worry. Please, do heed my advice." With that final piece of advice Blue suddenly perked up, clapping his gloved hands together. "Alright! Now I suggest that our main focus be shifted to Edge's health!" Edge raised a brow bone.

"WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING OF? I FEEL NO SUCH ILLNESS AT ALL. UNLESS YOU ARE ACCOUNTING FOR SANS' IDIOTIC SENSE OF HUMOR MAKING ME SICK." Edge threw a glare in Red's general direction, but his attention was brought back to the situation at hand when gloved hands wrapped gently around his radius and ulna.

"Nonsense! With how you were acting today it is clear something is affecting you!" Blue showed a look of concern, and Red-who has a very keen sense of reading situations-avoided any sense of responsibility by quietly 'blipping' out of the house with a wink. "Huh? Well then I guess it is a job for the magnificent Sans to fulfill solo! Mweh heh heh heh!"

"BLUE I ASSURE YOU. I AM NOT IN NEED OF ANY ASSIST-" Edge tried to tug his arm out of the soft grip but found he could not as the much smaller phalanges gripped his wrist tightly, a smile still ever present on Blue's face.

"Oh nonsense Edge! Let the magnificent Sans take care of you! Now sit, I will not condone anymore fuss from you!" Blue loosened his grip and strode into the kitchen, he poked his head out shortly after. "... I don't see you sitting Edge." His eye lights dimmed as his tone turned into something Edge couldn't place.

"BUT, I-" Edge tried to protest, to remind Blue that this was his house and that he was feeling fine damnit! But a look from Blue stole his voice once again.

"So are you not going to sit then?" Blue took a step toward the living room, " Or do I have to make you?" Blue's grin turned devious, before Edge could even comprehend what Blue had said he was seated on the couch stiffly. Blue smiled thoughtfully, "Awh thank you Edge!" He turned to leave once more but stopped again, his voice low, dripping of primal lust. "Continue being a good boy and you're in for a reward I say." Blue giggled and completely disappeared into the kitchen, noise of cooking began to fill the otherwise empty house. Edge swallowed thickly, dreading and secretly praying for that reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is smut in the next chapter so I can finally add the smut tag back in once it goes up!! Tell me how it is so far!


	5. It's a shame you don't feel hungry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh mama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, my teachers are swamping me with homework!!! I actually was going to put this off but then I said "no! The good people of this world need skeleton fanfiction!"

Edge clenched his hands tightly, eye lights looking around toward the kitchen and back down to his knees. 'What am I getting myself into?' He sighed slightly, thinking of what he was becoming. Blue worked in the kitchen, the noise of pots and pans filling the small space along with innocent humming. Edge began to think of the events of today. 'Why was I imagining such lewd things today?' He placed his gloved hands to his skull, trying to focus on all the weird occurances. His thoughts were interrupted by Blue strolling into the living room carrying a glass of water and a plate of Edge's own heated up spaghetti.

"That took longer than I thought! So sorry for the wait, I must admit I was very unsure of how to reheat this!" Blue giggled and sat down on the couch next to Edge's stick straight form. "Now let's get some food and fluids into you! That way it will be much easier for you to rest with all of your needs met!" The smaller skeleton tried to place the plate of spaghetti into the others lap, but Edge did not make a move to grab the plate.

"BLUE I AM NEITHER HUNGRY NOR SICK, IN FACT I FIND IT BEST IF YOU WOULD-" His words trailed off when Blue began pouting. "OH FOR THE ALL THE STARS IN WATERFALL WHAT IS IT NOW?" He rolled his eyes.

"I do not know why you don't want me to help you get better." Blue replied softly and placed the spaghetti and water down on the small table in front of the couch, ignoring that it was missing a leg. "Edge, you have worried me all day, you would blank out and slowly you would just turn red! And you would pant with your jaw hanging open almost as if you couldn't get any air! Do you not understand how many times I would call your name, and you still wouldn't answer.." Blue hung his head, wringing his hands nervously. Edge was shocked, sure he may have spaced out during his...episodes... But he was unsure just how bad it was to actually be on the other side. It reminded him of when his brother would get nightmares when he was little. Eye lights gone, mouth a straight line, sweating despite his bones feeling ice cold. He quickly shoved these thoughts out of his head.

"BLUE I..." Edge turned toward the smaller skeleton, choosing his words carefully. "IT HAS MADE ITSELF CLEAR THAT YOU WERE DISTRESSED. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM... AWARE THAT I MIGHT BE SICK AS WELL. I JUST DO NOT SEE WHY IT NEEDS TO BE FUSSED OVER SO MUCH." Edge clenched his jaw, hoping it didn't sound too much like an apology, he was right after all! And to simply give in and say sorry was something he was very unwilling to do.

"Edge I just want to help. And besides I have training for this! Alphy's taught me various degrees of first aid, the Magnificent Sans has many more talents then just in the kitchen! Mweh heh heh!" Blue puffed out his chest but quickly deflated at Edge's stern look. "Please Edge, I just want to make you feel better." Blue's eyes glittered with small tears. Edge willed his face not to darken at the other's choice of words, especially after today. As much as he wanted to say no he was sure that the blue skeleton would just annoy him until he gave in, and the sooner it happened the sooner it would be over, right?

"IF YOU MUST CARE FOR ME... I SUPPOSE I COULD OVERLOOK JUST THIS ONCE, BUT DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP AGAIN!" Edge barked out and Blue's eye lights lit up excitedly. He quickly snatched up the plate of spaghetti and looked expectedly at Edge.

"Okay Edge! Now eat up, but eat slowly, proper digestion is key to not making things worse! Let me help you!" Edge wanted to remind Blue that since he was a skeleton it didn't even matter because the food would just turn into magic anyway but he was caught off guard by the skeleton pushing him back slightly and sliding over into his lap.

"B-BLUE WHAT IS THE-" Edge sputtered and tried to sit back up straight, only to have more weight put on his front, hindering his movement.

"Shhhh~ open wide Edge..." Blue shushed him as he brought the delicately twirled bite to Edge's teeth. Edge clenched his jaw and growled through his teeth, determined to stand his ground.

"BLUE..." Edge said dangerously and swatted the bite away. Blue huffed and gave Edge a little more space, bringing the fork back into the safety of the lump of noodles.

"Not hungry then? That is alright I supposed but I do want you to drink this water! If it is a fever then it is good to remain hydrated!" Blue set the plate aside and picked up the glass, to Edge's delight he actually handed the glass to Edge. Edge sighed but decided that if taking a drink was all it took to get Blue off his back he'd do it. Edge started to drink the water surprised at how cool it was despite there being no condensation on the glass. As he tilted his head back to get the last bit he gagged suddenly, feeling teeth gently brush his vertebrae. "Edge~..." Blue hummed against him and slowly nibbled on the bone.

"BLUE I-I..." He was stopped when he saw Blue's cloudy, half-lidded, eye lights lock with his own. Blue smiled sleepily.

"Oh Edge...look at what a mess you are, there's water on your face~" Blue used a phalange and traced along his mandible slowly, Edge shivered as Blue stuck the damp digit into his mouth, his small blue ecto-tongue wrapping around it. Blue released the finger with a clack of his jaw and hummed playfully, wrapping his arms around Edge's neck and drawing him closer. "It's a shame you don't feel hungry, I had something much more appetizing in mind too..." Blue ground his hips down earning his a suppressed groan from Edge. He laughed lightly and continued to roll his small hips onto Edge's, panting lightly he brought his mouth closer to where Edge's ear would be, speaking slow so Edge would surely understand him.

"If you ever change your mind Edge..." He whispered making Edge grit his teeth so he didn't say something foolish, "you can find me later." And with that Blue promptly stood up, his face tinged with a light blue, a small glow lighting up his pants faintly. He walked up the stairs, never once glancing back at the mess on the couch that was Edge.

Edge was, to put it lightly, confused as all hell. He lay there catching his breath, his legs still spread slightly, missing the weight of the blue skeleton. His face was red and his shoulders slumped, soul pounding in his rib cage. Before Edge could even give a second thought he stood from the couch. "FUCK..." He cursed lowly, adjusting himself slightly before starting up the stairs. Morals be damned, decency be damned, Blue himself be damned, Edge could care less about what he was walking into. 

Edge stopped outside the door Blue disappeared into, clenching his hands and willing himself to grab the small doorknob. Once he finally reached his goal he pushed the door open slowly, ready to face whatever the other could throw at him.


	6. This All Seems Way Too Ominious For Smiley Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha made you look!

He was not sure if he was ready to face what the other would throw at him. 

Edge stood in the doorway, hand still gripping the doorknob tightly as he took in the sight before him. Dark brown curtains hung up on all windows, blocking any source of light from entering. The room would be pitch black if not for the small light blue glows of fire that touched every candle wick in the room. He walked forward, the shifting of his movements being the only sound as he explored. Delicate blue sheets graced the bed and small brown pillows mixed with the soft glow from the candles almost made Edge want to sit down and relax. In the center of the bed lay a red box with a card that read 'Open me' with a smiley face. 'This all seems way too ominous for smiley faces' Edge thought as he picked up the box and sat down.

"How did he even set all this up this fast..." Edge grumbled softly and flipped the box around, hoping to see where it came from. With no such luck he opened up the tab and stared at the contents.

"Do you like it Edge?" Blue's low voice filled the room and his arms slid teasingly around Edge's ribs causing Edge to jump and try to look over his shoulder. Blue giggled, "It took quite some time to find one to fit my standards, but I think this one is just right." Blue hummed and picked up the baby blue collar from the box, holding it so it barely touched Edge's neck.

"I would very much enjoy for you to try it on Edge, I worked so hard to pick it out for you, and you wouldn't want to disappoint me, right?" Blue placed a small skeleton kiss to Edge's cervical vertebrae.

Edge flushed and ground his teeth together, hoping to remain in control. There was no way he was going to wear that! He was brought back to his senses when he heard a small click behind him, he stood up suddenly and grabbed the wrist at the back of his neck causing Blue to let out a surprised sound. As their eye lights met Edge was surprised when the expression on the smaller skeleton was calm.

"Hmm~ seems like the magnificent Sans was right! This suits you perfectly!" Blue's grin turned lopsided as he stuck a phalange under the thick band that was securely around Edge's neck. Edge let his rough grip on Blue go as he went to inspect the collar. His cheeks reaching a darker shade of red as he instantly recognized the small star shaped pendant, and what it displayed. 

Just as Edge was going to rip the thing from his neck and drop kick Blue's entire annoying existence out of his house a small hand rested on his. Edge turned his attention to the glittering, lusty, eye lights of Blue. "While I must admit that is an excellent attempt, but you will not be able to remove it so easily without this." Blue twirled a glowing blue key around his finger.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE PUT IN THIS POSITION BLUE. REMOVE THIS AT ONCE." Edge's face stayed deathly stoic, Blue only pouted and moved to stand in front of Edge.

"It is funny you say that, but you had no complaints when my presence was made before today, isn't that right?" Edge's eye lights widened as he thought back to all the weird visions and senarios of today. Blue laughed lightly placing a hand on Edge's chest and pushing him to sit on the bed once more. "Yes that was all me. This is nothing but a dream for you Edge. This is all a dream~" Blue's voice was so hypnotizing, Edge wanted to call bullshit on everything being said but what he didn't want to admit was that he wanted it to be true. 

Edge glanced around the room, searching for any discrepancies or valid points to make on the situation. Edge tensed and was pulled out of his thoughts when Blue straddled his lap again, wrapping his arms around his cervical vertebrae and pulling them closer.

"Let me relax you, Edge~" the smaller skeleton purred lowly. "I think you've earned your reward, don't you?" Blue started to massage Edge's pelvis and Edge's breath hitched. Edge cursed his sudden outburst, but when he felt those teeth on his neck again he unconsciously placed his hands to stabilize Blue on his lap. He felt the other's smile widen at this and soon he felt teeth press against his own, the force pushing him to lay back onto the bed.

The kiss increased its intensity, both of their ecto-tongues forming and meeting in the middle. They both fought for control over the kiss but it was broken before there was a clear winner, leaving small trails of conjured saliva between them Edge panted, Blue broke the strings with the swipe of his tongue and smiled sweetly letting his eye lights dim. Blue rocked their hips together letting out a small whimper as the delicious friction began to spread, causing their magic to stir.

"Fuck... Blue.." Edge cursed under his breath and took a hold of Blue's hips making the movements slower and longer, Edge threw his head back groaning lowly at the change of pace. Edge felt like cotton was in his bones as he suddenly just stopped moving, feeling both stiff and relaxed at the same time. Blue's eye glowed a vibrate blue as he tilted his head and moved to carress Edge's ribs.

"You're blue now, special attacks sure do come in handy. Now if you'd excuse me for a minute!" Blue hopped off of Edge's lap. Edge groaned and tried not to squirm around, looking for more stimulation. "Be patient cutie, your reward will come in due time, but not if you don't stop squirming!" Edge blushed at the title given to him, remembering the dog monster from earlier. Blue began to take off Edge's sweater, sliding it carefully over his skull, being sure to touch every single bone in sight causing Edge to shiver. Edge tested the stregnth of Blue's Magic, feeling mildly amused and worried when it didn't give away.

Blue kissed down Edge's ribs, scratching them and pulling some strangled gasps from Edge as he arched into the rough treatment. "You're so cute Edge~ I cannot wait until you finally submit yourself to me." Blue looked deep into Edge's eyes as he slowly slid down Edge's black pants, he licked his teeth lewdly causing Edge to blush and look away angrily.

"IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TAME ME SO EASY YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND." Edge huffed and balled his fists, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Oh Edge sweetie, I've learned plenty of things in my lifetime! I may not be the biggest, tallest, or most powerful monster..." Blue's eye lights brightened as he began to palm Edge's bare pelvis, "But I sure can control those who are~" Blue watched happily as Edge tried not to buck into his smaller hand. His face slowly turning red and the pace remained slow and unsatisfactory.

"Blue...Fuck just..." Edge grit his teeth refusing to say the words Blue was looking for, but reluctant to stay at this tortuous pace. Blue only smiled down at Edge, increasing his movements a bit, pressing a little harder keeping him teetering on the brink of stimulation.

Blue pulled at the collar, making Edge's neck crane awkwardly as he tried to control his breathing. "Edge~ you know what I'm looking for, just say it, accept it, let me make you feel better~" Blue removed his hand and allowed the dark red member to form with a slight twitch from Edge. Blue wrapped his small hands around the glowing organ and began to pump it harshly.

"A-AH! Nnnngh... Blue shit!" Edge gasped out and arched against the blue magic keeping him glued to the bed. The pressure kept at it, he was so goddamn close, just a little bit- "AH FUCK!" Edge's eye lights glowed brightly as Blue took a firm grip on his conjured flesh, denying him his sweet release. And fuck it had been so long since he's done this...

"Oh? Don't tell me you wanted me to keep going did you?" Blue's eye lights stayed glued to Edge's in mock confusion as he ignored Edge's valiant attempts to thrust into Blue's hand. Keeping a firm grip on the pulsing member he squeezed tightly causing Edge to let out a pained hiss and tense up before Blue's soft voice spoke out again. "Edge, you know what to do if you would like more, why deny yourself? It is just two small words Edge!" Blue tilted his head a bit and began to slowly pump Edge again, falling into an easy rhythm and twisting his hand as he made it to the head. "Two. Small. Words~" with each pause he gave the head of Edge's dick a little extra attention, Edge's breathing picked up as he looked around the room trying to find his voice but getting nothing but small whimpers.

Edge's eye lights dimmed and he looked up from the rapid rise and fall of his rib cage to look at the skeleton below him. He let loose a shiver of excitement at Blue's predatory gaze. He swallowed the large amount of unconsciously conjured drool in his jaw as his face lit up once more. "Please....master.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this for a while! Sorry with school and all that I can only update on Friday evenings or Saturday mornings!  
> Can't wait to keep going with this.  
> Remember Kudos save my life so even if you're a guest drop a kudos! Or even leave a comment! I love feedback!


	7. It's Time We Moved To More Exciting Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more foreplay because I want the smut scene to be actually good and I can't write it in one day :)

The look on Blue's fucking face. It was a look of someone who had finally gotten what they wanted, and Asgore knows he shoved his victory down Edge's throat. Or rather he shoved it down his own throat...

Blue only gave one glint of satisfaction before he fully took Edge's member into his mouth. Blue just sat there watching and feeling Edge weakly struggle against the overwhelming pleasure. And stars if that just didn't turn him on even more, seeing the once proud and sharp skeleton letting out such cute noises and barely keeping his eye lights focused on the face in front of him. Blue released the glowing organ from his mouth and Edge's hips stuttered back down to the mattress.

"Oh Edge those are some very sweet noises you are making! Why don't you sit up and give me a little taste of them?" Blue stroked Edge's femur softly while his other hand made rough tugging motions on Edge's weeping erection.

"Nnn... B-blue I-" Edge flushed in embarrassment and tried to control his panting. Blue gave him a stern look and suddenly the soft caresses were gripping his collar, jerking him forward as Edge struggled to support himself on his magic bound arms.

"Did I not tell you to sit up Edge? You have got to start listening better. And if I recall you said something you should not have." Blue smiled sweetly and dropped his voice to a gentle purr. "Since I am a monster of forgiveness I will help you fix your mistake this once okay? Say it with me now, maaaster~" he spoke right against Edge's teeth, his own breath tickling Edge's vertebrae.

Edge swallowed thickly, he just wanted Blue's hand to keep goddamn moving. He felt degraded and pathetic under Blue's gaze, and yet he was addicted to the feeling.

Let me relax you, Edge~

Blue's words repeated in his head like an echo flower, he so badly wanted to let go, let the stress seep from his bones. And he wanted to come so fucking badly also! He was enjoying this so far anyway, what's to lose? 

'YOUR DIGNITY. YOUR PRIDE. YOUR FUCKING AUTHORITY, YOU LUST-DRIVEN FOOL SNAP YOURSELF OUT OF-' Edge pushed the voice of reason out of his mind for a moment and made up his mind.

"Master, I... Am sorry for saying your name master. It will not happen again." Edge looked pleadingly at Blue, hoping that apology was well enough to continue their activities. His erection was growing painful by the light teasing and edging, he wanted Blue's mouth back but he knew from experience that he was going to be in no position to make such a request. It seemed to do some good, as Blue's expression softened and the hand gripping roughly at his collar now stroked the abused vertebrae. His hand ghosting lightly across the tag on the thick collar.

"Oh, such a fast learner my sweet baby is, I know you did not mean to." Blue tilted Edge's jaw up slightly with his free hand and placed a small skeleton kiss onto Edge's open mouth once more. "Alright Angel, I do believe it is time we moved to more exciting practices yes? If your squirming and whimpering was enough to go by!" Edge turned his head away from Blue's accusing eye lights. Blue kissed down Edge's vertebrae and ribs, his hands coming up to rub at the more sensitive places inside his rib cage and his spine.

Edge held back his groans of pleasure as Blue's expert fingers left no area untouched. Blue then stepped back a bit and began to shed his clothes as Edge watched hungrily. Once Blue was fully undressed he placed one hand on his hip bone, the other making soft patterns on the others ulna and radius. "Alright Angel, surely you can return the favor to me? It seems a bit unfair how excited you are at the moment." He playfully nudged Edge's magic for an example. 

Edge was slightly taken aback by Blue's request. As expected, Edge was no bottom bitch, especially in his universe! Power was everything, and as far as he knew you couldn't have power if you put yourself in such a position. But obiviously Blue was well aware of this, so he didn't even wait for Edge's reply. He simply got a good grip on Edge's skull and the thick blue collar and pulled him forward enough so the front of his pelvis was touching Edge's nasal ridge and mandible. Blue gave a couple experimental thrusts againsts Edge's face.

"You are aware that this would be much more appealing for the both of us if you opened up and conjured a tongue." Keeping his steady rocking pace Edge spoke softly, trying to keep his words clear as his face was used for his masters pleasure.

"Yes mmm... Master." A particturally hard shove made him close his eyes for a second, focusing to solidify some of his magic into a tongue to please the smaller skeleton.

The soft bump of bone on bone echoed through the dark room, Blue's soft noises of pleasure increased and suddenly Edge was pulled away to allow Blue's ecto-dick to form. He almost felt embarrassed seeing it, but had no time to react because this time he was forcefully slammed back onto the glowing organ with a muffled yelp.

"Aaah~ Edge... That feels... Really good..." Blue squeezed his eye sockets shut and bent forward slightly, getting himself a better angle to thrust into Edge's mouth. Blue could see Edge struggling to lift his arm, and to tell him to slow down, he bit his tongue at the erotic sounds.

"Haa... M-mweh.. Edge, don't you know not to... Mmm... Talk with your mouth full? How impolite~" Edge looked up at Blue desperately as Blue stilled with his cock still deep in Edge's mouth. Edge flushed at the dominat glint in Blue's eyes. 'Stars fuck this is not something I was expecting to be doing today.' Edge gasped as he was allowed air-that he didn't really need-again.

"Oh Edge, you look stunning like this..." Blue stroked a sharp cheekbone lovingly, smearing the saliva and pre-come around on Edge's flushed and half-lidded face. Stars, Blue couldn't wait to take him, something about the proud skeleton had always interested him. Even more so with his history regarding Red and their more...ahem..."brotherly moments". Seeing how broken Red could be at times got him thinking about just how much Edge himself could take.

"T-thank you master." Edge coughed out as his blood red tongue lapped at the mess on his masters fingers. That seemed to make Blue happy because he was pulled forward by his collar and shared a heated kiss with the small skeleton. Their tongues wrapping around each other, sharing the taste of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys to tell me something...
> 
> Who do you want to bottom? It could go either way for me ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	8. It Hurts Really Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna watch some skeletons do the do? Well good cause it's in this chapter now I swear!

Edge could feel the magic restraining him weaken to almost nothing. 'This is your chance, take control!' Acting on impulse Edge's hands shot forward, flipping positions with the smaller skeleton. 

For a few moments there was only silence. Blue eye lights stared into red ones. For a second, Edge was worried he might've done something wrong, he didn't really want what they were doing to end but he was curious to see how the other would react. 'What would he do spank him like some disobedient child?' He almost laughed to himself but Blue's expression changed. His bright eye lights dimmed slightly and he raised a hand to Edge's cheek, the other rested on his scapula. His phalanges traced slow, sleepy patterns across his sharp cheekbones. The hand on his scapula creating the distinct scraping sound of bone on bone.

Blue continued his movements, his face peacefully stoic and eyes closed in concentration. His thumb traced the bottom of Edge's eye socket before returning to its first position and stopping motion altogether. Then Blue's eyes opened once again.

And then Blue hit him.

Edge's neck craned lightly to the side, the loud 'clack' of the slap still bounced in his skull. It didn't exactly hurt per say, but it was unexpected which made it sting a bit, but Edge would never admit that. 

Edge's jaw hung slightly open as he looked down toward Blue, but he looked the same as before. Eye lights dim. Stoic face.

"Whoops." Blue said without a hint of remorse, eye lights brightening slightly in amusmant. "If you wanted to be on top so badly sweetie, you could have just begged me as I would have expected." Blue giggled a bit to himself, "but then of course you wouldn't really be on top, but the Magificant Sans is all for pleasing and taking good care of his pets!" 

Edge let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then resisted the urge to ask himself why he would even think of being scared of someone like Blue. His shoulder was pet, a silent request to switch back to before, and he begrudgingly agreed and flipped so that the blue skeleton was straddling his tensed hips.

Blue snaked a hand up Edge's ribs to the collar resting around his vertebrae. He gave it a sharp yank and Edge was pulled up with a yelp. Edge gripped the small wrist and tried to keep it from strangling him as Blue got dangerously close to him.

"I so badly wanted to take you myself Edge~" Blue purred next to Edge's skull, he shivered in response, the darker tone of Blue's voice sending wave of arousal to his magic, which hadn't been touched in a WHILE he'd like to add! "But... I am a skeleton of many talents sweet angel!" Blue fingered the small tag on Edge's collar. "So you want to fuck me Edge?"

"Yes m-master I would like to...fuck you." Edge answered swiftly, unsure if Blue was even asking the question to him. He almost wanted to ravage Blue right there, he was so close to losing it. Blue only smiled at his enthusiasm and sat up a bit on his knees.

"Alright then angel, but if you are going to top you are going to do it right~ and I'm still in charge!" Edge resisted the urge to scoff at that remark. What makes Blue think he wasn't experienced? Edge's chin was grabbed roughly to meet Blue's eye lights. Which were shining brighter now, almost...upset?

"I never took you for a disobedient lazybones Edge. Or were you just not listening to my orders? I would hate to end our fun right now, what with you so... shamelessly excited." Blue reached to grip Edge's dick harshly, making Edge scramble away from the contact but unable to go very far without Blue tagging along for the ride. "If I have to repeat myself again we'll just have to do things my way Edge!" Blue lifted one of Edge's hands and placed it on his hip bone, Edge got the hint and grabbed his other one.

"I AM NOT DISOBEDIENT NOR A LAZY BONES LIKE MY PATHETIC BROTHER. AND I CAN SHOW YOU AS SUCH. IF I CAN HAVE YOUR APPROVAL... MASTER." Edge rubbed the smooth bones softly as Blue placed his hands on Edge's shoulders.

"Hmm, I have a strange feeling that you feel you have something to prove to me Edge. When in fact I already know much about you." Blue laughed lightly and Edge stared up confused. "But I want no more speaking from you unless it's the word master now. Remember who is in charge Edge." Blue looked incredibly serious but Edge couldn't really comprehend anymore because after that Blue started to slowly lower his conjured entrance onto his shaft.

Jesus he was so tight, and wet, he immediately tried to thrust himself upwards into the warm heat but was met with nothing. Blue had risen slightly, keeping himself just out of reach before lowering himself slowly again. "Fuuuuck Bl-master, shit..." Edge growled, it felt so good, being stimulated after so long. He wanted more of it, he wanted so badly to go faster but he knew he wasn't the one in control of the situation. Blue was. But that didn't stop him from trying to push the situation in his favor.

Edge rocked his hips lightly and squeezed the small hips on top of him, he watched Blue's smug expression go to one of content and pleasure with a slight satisfaction of his own. "Mweh heh heh, Edge I know what you are doing, and believe it or not it's working wonders on me~" Blue seated himself fully, putting a stop to Edge's movements and brought his mouth down on Edge's clavicle. He took a few deep breaths, loving the way Edge tensed underneath him as he contracted his muscels around the throbbing ecto-dick inside him.

With a small gasp Blue dragged himself upwards, thrusting his hips forward from the sensation. Edge couldn't help but wonder if Blue needed anymore time to adjust, he could practically feel Blue's teeth grinding together against his neck. "Master, mmm... Doesn't that...hurt?" Edge tilted away from Blue's teeth, unconsciously gripping Blue's hips harder, starting to help guide his movements.

"M-mweh~ ahh... Yes, Edge," Blue giggled a bit, "it hurts really good though- ah! Now hmmm, why don't you actually provide some assistance, instead of just... Laying there." Blue puffed out returning to nibble at the his clavicle. Edge's breath caught, and his eye lights flicked to the bottom of Blue's skull. He began to pull Blue onto him faster, making the movements rougher and deeper causing them both to let out strangled groans and whines. Blue pushed himself back up so he was straddling Edge once more. 

He placed his small hands onto Edge's ribs to balance himself as he rocked his hips in time with the quick pace of Edge's thrusting. "Ahhh~ mmm, Edge, go faster, you can be rougher with me." Blue looked down at him lustfully, Edge immediately began to thrust upwards against the gravity pulling Blue down. The smaller skeleton threw his head back and moaned at the sudden change, Edge felt himself swell with a sort of pride. Foggy blue eye lights focused on his face, Blue's wide smile panted wantonly, a hand came up to stoke his cheek. Blue leaned down to kiss him, their teeth bumping oddly together as the pace changed from a quick grind into full on bouncing.

The sounds of their rough passion filled the room, Edge moaned into the kiss conjuring his tongue to begin moving in unison with Blue's. Blue growled into Edge's mouth, the sound caused Edge to shudder and pull Blue's chest closer to his own. He could feel Blue's soul pulsing in his rib cage, how odd. He'd never been so close to anyone like this before. Well besides his older brother, but he was not going to start thinking of sans at a time like this.

Blue broke the kiss between them, their open mouths mere centimeters away, warm breath cascading across their mouths. Blue sat up, he began to fondle his ribs, moaning and calling out pet names and praises to Edge. Edge let out quiet huffs and curses, the hint of a smile on his features as he stared up at Blue. 'How the fuck did I manage to do this?' He thought to himself, realizing that Blue was probably right and letting go of control wasn't the worst thing ever.

"Mmmweh! I-is that all you have in you Edge? I swear I hadn't chosen the lazy brother." Blue yanked him up by his collar, pulling them face to face. "Fuck me like a royal guard would~" Blue's ecto-tongue licked a stripe up Edge's cervical vertebrae, his bouncing stopped as he let Edge's hips jackhammer against his own. Blue cried out and hugged himself tightly to Edge as the taller skeleton wrapped his arms around the lower area of Blue's spine, hindering the jump of Blue's hips.

Their collective moans increased in volume, Edge sputtered out curses as he pounded into Blue. They rapidly approached their release.

"M-master I'm...going to-AH SHIT." Edged threw his head back, groaning loudly as Blue's wet heat clamped around him violently and he sank his teeth into Edge's shoulder. Blue's phalanges scraped roughly down his spine as the vibrations from the concealed moan caused a chain reaction that ended with probably one of the best orgasms Edge had experienced in a while.

They collapsed in a pile of limbs on the bed, their breathing being the only noise before it mellowed out and both Edge and Blue fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Not really sure if I want to create an angsty fic out of this or naw...  
> I'll figure it out, hope you enjoyed that sexy time our skellies had! If you want to ask about something, request something, or just want to fangirl/fanboy go ahead and comment below. I love feedback!  
> Have a nice day!  
> ~O.P.


	9. Man I Can't Wait To Tell Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter early because I have homecoming tomorrow. Enjoy <3  
> ~O.P.

Edge woke up slowly, he rubbed at his face and suppressed a yawn. "Holy shit what time is it..." He huskily pondered and reached around the bed for his cellphone. He paused and focused his eye lights, remembering what happened last night but Blue was nowhere in the room. Edge jumped up grabbing some clothes and ran into the bathroom, hearing his brothers snoring through the door. He punched the light on and stared at his reflection.

The collar was gone.

Edge sank into himself, but then drew forward in the mirror tilting his body to the right. "That son of a bitch..." Edge traced the teeth marks that shown right at the junction of his cervical vertebrae and shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that he wasn't going crazy or if he should be pissed that the little fucker actually left a mark on him that didn't get healed.

'Where did he even go, he could not have just left.' His thoughts were interrupted by Red snoring loudly in the adjacent room. Edge pushed off the sink and forced the door to his brothers room open. "I SWEAR TO THE STARS ABOVE IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR MOUTH I WILL SHUT IT MYSELF!" Red threw himself off his bed, trying to slow his breathing at the rough awakening.

"b-boss 'm s-sorry i- wait a sec." Red stood up his eye sockets widening slightly, Edge put his hands on his hips and glared hard at his brother.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER." Red just shrugged. That only made him more curious, "IT IS CLEAR YOU NOTICED SOMETHING, WHAT IS IT I WANT TO KNOW."

"im just wonderin' why your still here. usually you storm out to work on somethin' or other" Red pushed himself to his feet and scanned around the room for his jacket, when he turned around his bro was gone. "heheh, man i cant wait to tell blue."

~~~

 

Blue stood in his kitchen, stirring some pancake mix happily and humming lightly. He peeked his head around into the living room as his brothers groggy footsteps made rythmic thumps on the carpet. He could already tell his brother was nursing a bad hangover.

"Good morning Papy!" Blue returned his attention to the batter as a chair behind his screeched, signaling that Papy was watching him cook today.

"Mornin' bro" he replied softly, "Hope you weren't too bored yesterday night." Stretch leaned his skull onto his hands, slumping his shoulders as he watched Blue practically glide across the kitchen.

Blue smiled to himself remembering all the teasing he put Edge through and how sweet his red cheeks looked compared to the collar he picked out. "Don't worry Papy, I wasn't bored at all, the magnificent Sans can always entertain himself mweh heh heh!" He thrust his spoon into the air happily, ignoring the bit of batter that stuck to the cabnet. "How was your evening Papy?" He sat the batter down and joined his brother at the table.

"It was fun, didn't expect Red to text me so sudden though, you know anything bout that?" He focused an eye light on Blue lazily. 

"Hmmm, can't say I do Papy, but honestly you all should find a better place to meet than that bar! It's not good for your health!" Blue scolded and got up to resume making breakfast. He caught a glimpse of his phone screen and checked the notification. 

'my bro's got a bite mark now, im sure he's seen it but hasn't blown up or anythin' so that could be a good sign'

Blue's smile brightened as he typed a reply. 'Great! And thanks so much for getting Papy out of the house last night!' 

'no prob. yenno you should just tell 'em, stretch's gotta stop treating ya like a kid sometime yenno.'

Blue sighed and flipped his phone around in his hands a bit before replying. 'I know, but it's just better this way for now.'

'and what about my bro? he ain't dumb blue he's gonna come lookin' for answers someday. ya should talk to him later.' Blue placed his phone back onto the counter top, thinking a bit before replying.

'I'll be over soon to talk to you. Maybe we could sort out a different solution?' His soul felt heavy in his chest at the simple letter 'K' he was given in reply. He sighed at Red's off putting answer and trekked over to the door to begin putting on his boots.

"Alright Papy, I'm off to work now! I will see you later, enjoy breakfast!" He was actually off of work today but for once he needed an excuse to be gone without Papyrus asking the typical older sibling questions.

Papyrus glanced at him suspicious but nodded nonetheless and gave him a small wave, picking up a slice of toast. Blue hopped around for a minute to secure his shoes and stepped outside. The door closed behind his short frame and he started off towards Red's house. Small black box feeling like a thousand pounds in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loving how no one comments :) makes me feel so motivated! 
> 
> Okay but in all honesty comments really help writers so uh... Please my friends?


	10. It Was Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really angsty and confusing and it probably won't make sense until later.

The walk to Red's apartment seemed really short today, but that was probably because his mind was on overdrive with what to say once the confrontation started. Blue pulled the fabric of his gloves restlessly-a bad habit he couldn't quite get rid of-as he walked the steps to a dim hallway. He made it to the right door and knocked quickly twice. He glanced around a bit, his eye lights catching on a spider web in the corner and he watched it carefully to see if anything would show itself.

"ya gonna just stand there or are ya comin' inside ta talk this bullshit out." Blue's eye lights snapped to Red leaning on the door frame, he was about scold the other but simply nodded and pushed through the door. Red kicked it closed with his heel and and sighed deeply staring at Blue and shrugging when he didn't speak. "c'mon, what's got ya so down berry?" Red moved to sink into the couch.

"I just..." Blue hesitated, forcing his hands apart to stop the vicious picking at his gloves. "How am I supposed to tell him? You know how he can be!" Blue threw his hands up and Red simply stared with a raised brow bone.

"ya think i dun know? course i know...but that doesn't mean ya can just live yer life like this. i mean. its gotta suck right? ya just gotta come right out an' say it. an' if he doesn't like-"

"I know he won't like it! Why do you think it's been a secret!" Blue paced in front of the couch. "Stars sake, you were not even supposed to know Red..." Red rolled his eye lights and sat up straighter.

"yea, only i did blue, and if ya ask me ya should be glad cause i helped ya out in tha end. do ya know how mad he would be if he found out i was in on this shit?" Red stood again, his hands shot out of his pocket to rub his skull anxiously. Blue reached out to grab Red's hand, he rubbed the back in smooth circles.

"I am sorry I yelled I am very happy that it was you to find out I am sorry." blue eye lights met red ones and Blue sighed heavily, his grin slipping. "I know we both have things on the line here, but this is the best option." Red pulled his hand out of Blue's grip and stepped back.

"how could this be tha best bet? i thought ya were suppose ta not lie an' whatever." Blue tensed and lowered his gaze.

"Did my brother tell you that." Red's shoulders sagged.

"hey, dun be like that blue ya know what i mean. i jus' dun get it, why dun ya wanna tell him?" Blue sighed and crossed his arms.

"Moving up here...it was just so hard for him. So many new things, actual humans with no filters. Red, there are almost 8 billion humans on the surface, he cannot protect me from all of them. And he doesn't need to, you of all monsters should know that." There was a long pause as Red shook his head. Blue placed his hands into his pocket and toyed with the small black box. "How do you think your brother would react..." Blue whispered, keeping his head down. 

"ta what?" Blue looked up to him and gestured to himself and then to Red, Red's eye lights disappeared. "no, he can't im not lettin' him." Blue furrowed his brow bone and stepped closer.

"So it is fine for me to put myself out there but not for you? That's not fair Red!"

"blue he can't know, he's been gettin' better, stretch has been gettin' better an' now its yer turn." Red stepped closer and lowered his voice. "listen, i know ya wanna hide from this but its gonna be better if ya just let it happen." Blue scoffed.

"And what are you doing then? When will your change take place? Because frankly I'm certain that you have not made any sort of change since moving from your universe!" 

"dun bring that up blue, ya didn't go through what i did..." Red muttered lowly, Blue ignored him, his voice growing in volume.

"But didn't I Red? It was me who was there for you just as much as you were for me when our brother's started adjusting!"

"shuddap blue..."

"It was me who took on the responsibility from my brother when we moved up here!"

"im warning ya if ya don't-"

"I was the one who came over late at night to pull you out of anxiety attacks!"

"im done arguing just-"

"I was the one outside of the bar holding you right before you-" Blue was silenced by Red running into him, shoving his wrists painfully into the couch and pinning him with the rest of his body. They breathed heavily, both of their eye lights were glowing, one set in rage, the other in fear. It was quiet for a while, neither of them moved. It seemed like ages before someone spoke again. "You cannot tell Edge, just like I cannot tell Papy. It is better this way and you know it..." The hold on his wrists loosened.

"i do..." Red paused and moved off of Blue, sitting beside him on the couch. "ya have it don't ya?" Blue nodded and grabbed the black box from his pocket, holding it out to Red. He took it and opened it, staring at its contents for a bit before closing it and handing it back. "what did he say?"

"He hasn't seen it yet." Blue answered and fiddled with the box a bit before stuffing it back into his pocket. "I don't know how much longer it will be before he asks about me...."

"i'll text ya dun worry." The conversation was tense, both looking blankly ahead. Red felt a hand ghost across his own and he looked toward Blue.

"I am...sorry I..." He stumbled over the apology, some small tears decorated the edges of his eye sockets. Red smiled sadly and went to wipe them away, but his hand was grabbed by Blue's and the tears began to fall. "Just don't... Do that... Please I don't know if I could do that again, we got lucky before. I don't think I could look them in the eye if it happened again."

"i couldn't either berry... i... i-i'm sorry i made ya-" Red was cut of with he felt blunt teeth press to his own. Small arms wrapped around his back and pulled them tightly together. Red allowed his eye sockets to drift closed as he gently returned the kiss. The black box in Blue's lap felt a bit lighter.

A small spider disappeared behind its web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating B.O.O. Or this in a while! I'm really busy with school but I'm trying to keep writing! Love you guys and thank you for being patient!   
> I'm curious what you guys think of the chapter... Leave a comment below and share your thoughts!!! <3  
> ~O.P.


	11. stop thinkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue get interrupted by Edge and the plot thickens in the most confusing way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A HEADS UP!  
> The 2 chapters after this are going to be backstory and an event that happens at the same time as the one in this chapter.  
> That may sound very confusing but I assure you it will make sense when you read it.  
> Also, the next two chapters will have tags and warnings in the summary so please read carefully! Thank you!  
> ~O.P.

The kiss was slow, their tongues moved in time with each other and the hands that gripped frantically at shoulders finally relaxed. Nothing was demanding, nothing was being taken to a new level, they simply enjoyed the taste of one another as small hands caressed the near identical bones of one another. Red's phalanges dipped slightly under Blue's pants, scratching the iliac crests gently. Blue arched into the gentle touch and rubbed the top of Red's sternum. They slowly tugged apart, leaving no room for space between them.

"its...been a while, huh?" Eye lights met and parted again quickly. Red sighed quietly, continuing to place small circles on the outside of Blue's hip with his thumb. "i know yer thinkin' bout it blue... cant hide that face from me i know ya too well." There was silence for a bit, Red chuckled when his only answer was a single finger running accusingly down the front of his ribs. 

"Yes although I am thinking about it I can't find it in myself to stop thinking about it." He replied, he glanced up as his brow bone scrunched in worry. "It's already past...but I can't shake-"

"hey hey listen." Red's hands moved to cup the small round cheeks, he swiped at the old tear tracks before speaking again. "yenno... i havent been around there since tha last time. i'll be okay berry, dun worry 'bout me." He watched as Blue's eye lights flashed in panic. 

He caught a glimpse of that night, only a glimpse, but it was enough for him to squeeze Blue arm forcefully. He heard a yelp of pain but his ears were still ringing, eye lights still dark.

"-d? red? RED!" Red felt himself shaking, then realized it was because Blue was frantically shoving him from side to side. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please Red I did not mean to do that! I panicked, I only-" Blue was interrupted by the loud thuds of boots outside the front door. Blue froze, a fist pounded on the door and a rough voice echoed from the other side.

"SANS, WAKE UP YOU MISERABLE INSECT AND LET ME IN." Blue could hear Edge tap his foot impatiently and stiffened. 

'Oh no oh no oh no!' He chanted in his mind, looking desperately towards the unresponsive skeleton on the couch. He took a deep breath and ran into the kitchen, hiding inside the impressively sized pantry. Once he was safely inside he focused his blue magic and turned the lock.

"ABOUT TIME YOU-" Edge stormed in suddenly but paused at his brother's limp body. "What the actual... SANS GET UP THIS INSTANT." He shouted and crossed his arms angrily when he was met with silence. Blue listened eagerly, hoping that Edge would go into his room so he could escape, he hoped Red would be okay. Blue sighed as Red's shaky voice floated through the air.

"h-hey boss. sorry i didnt get up in time, i uh-"

"I WANT NONE OF YOUR EXCUSES SANS, HONESTLY. AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH, ITS GOING TO SAG AND BE UNCOMFORTING FOR GUESTS." Edge scolded and Blue heard the dull thud of Red being shoved off the couch.

"right. cause when guests come ova here i think of tha worst problem is tha couch bein' uncomfortable boss." Red replied when he recovered. The arguement continued, and Blue listened to Edge's sharp insults and Red's muffled replies. He wrapped his arms around himself and slowly slid to the floor of the pantry. 

'Oh stars, I can't believe I did that to Red. Oh stars I just...'

'stop thinkin' 'bout it blue. its not helpin either of us.' Red spoke calmly through their link and for a second Blue felt extremely nervous. They only communicated as such when they needed to. Blue could feel the calming vibrations of Red's soul echo through his ears, and his own soul beat in return.

'You are....using the link.' Blue thought back timidly, he stood once more from the pantry and placed his eye socket to the crack in the door. Sure enough, Red's eye lights glanced at him every so often.

'yea...im sorry. it just...' A mutual feeling of sadness washed over him, but before he could comment Red spoke again. 'listen, get ready ta run mmkay?' Red frantically pushed courage through the link and Blue's legs stopped shaking, his hand poised on the doorknob. 'GO.' The connection cut off and Blue heard a loud shriek. He sat shocked but threw open the door and ran out glancing back at the scene.

"SAAAAAAANS!" Edge clawed viciously at the single bony finger that had forced its way into his nasal opening. Red was grinning like crazy, sitting on his brother's wildly kicking legs and slapping at the hands.

"hey bro, quit bein' such a booger will ya?" Red looked toward Blue and winked, he in turn rolled his eye lights and ran out the door, smiling slightly at Edge's screams of annoyance. Blue couldn't help but feel bad, he knew Red was probably going to get in trouble, or maybe even beaten because of that. Because of him.

His jog slowed as he looked over his shoulder once more, raising a brow ridge and looking around in confusion. He had sworn he had heard someone just now... Maybe it had been his imagination. He turned and continued on his path, sending thanks and stregnth over him and Red's connection but getting no response.

When he had finally made it back to his home his brother wasn't there. He was most likely at Muffet's place so Blue heated up some leftovers for himself and watched some NTT while he waited for his brother to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally could've had something worse happen to Red/Edge but I decided to give you guys some calm before the storm <3  
> Oh.  
> And somethings missing.  
> ~O.P.


	12. His Hand Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Red and Blues relationship.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains hate crimes, hate groups, people being assholes, soul touching, memories, death, murder, resets, and some other sad stuff including slurs, and direct violence against a group of people. If ANY of these things bother you please do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!   
> I hope you guys liked the chapter I was working on it for two weeks because this is kind of like the background for some of the conflict.   
> I think this is my longest chapter so far!! Isn't that cool?  
> Anyway please tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions you can put them in the comments below  
> Happy reading!  
> ~O.P.

They stumbled in the dark, Red's panicked wheezing was almost as loud as the slurs of the humans following them. Walking leisurely, taunting them as the two skeletons frantically shuffled about. Blue felt sick as he whispered apologies when he had jostled Red's injured spine too much. Red could do nothing but be dragged around, one of his legs was shattered, dropping bone fragments and dust behind them.

One of the humans got tired of the chase and sprung into action, gripping the baseball bat firmly he took a swing towards Blue. Blue so badly wished to use magic, but it was illegal to use against humans and could only serve to ruin the already tense relationship between the two species. Blue felt tears fall down his cheek bones and braced for impact, shielding Red beneath him.

Blue felt the bat land. His shoulders tensed, but there was no pain.

He landed heavily on top of Red. He froze and slowly opened his eyes, surveying the area around them before his eyes darted back to Red.

"Y-you...teleported us?" He said shyly and noticed the new crack in his skull begin to spiderweb as Red grinned.

"h-had ta...get ya outta..." Red couldn't even finish his sentences, he kept wheezing and clenching his fists in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. Blue just stared, shocked at the damaged body that shivered beneath him.

"This is...this is all my fault. This is all my-" Blue stopped and looked towards Red's hand which clutched his firmly. 

"i...w-was...happy. t-this...made us...happy." Tears began to make an appearance in the corner of Red's eye sockets, whether from pain or sadness Blue couldn't tell. Red pulled his hand away slowly and reached to conjure his soul.

"Red, you-" Red shushed him, his eyes pleading. 'let me do this for you' they seemed to call out and Blue could feel cracks forming in his peace of mind. His soul screamed at him to do more, to save Red, to cry. Instead, he gently picked up the floating soul out of Red's shaky palm.

He watched the memories fondly, everything was in black and white. He witnessed the numerous beatings, the resets, the deaths in first person from Red's eye lights. He saw colors start to form as the time machine whirred to life, as they all were set free to the surface. He saw the sunset, the moon, the stars and all the gray and blue sky's between them. And finally, he saw himself. 

Times he allowed Red to peek from beneath the blindfold. The blurry moments where Blue slept curled against Red's sternum, and the nights they were too bashful to share a bed. The endless feeling of love and security as they walked arm in arm downtown. Their first kiss. Their first fight. All the secrets they shared and stories they told one another. Red's desires and wishes and regrets. Blue's own soul swelled with their shared emotions. He knew fully well what was happening.

"Are you..." Blue cleared his throat but his voice still came out in a whisper. "Are you in any pain?" Blue looked at the grey heart that floated between them. He could feel the underlying hints of panic and agony but they were shielded heavily by compassion and peace. Red nodded slowly, his grin twitching upwards and Blue noticed the crack had started to cave in.

"wha bout you." Red's dim eye lights looked softly into his own, and his body shivered rhythmically. Blue nodded as well, Red's exhaustion pooled into his own body. "i...love you, sans. im glad i was... h-here for you."

"I love you too. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-" Blue's eyes squeezed shut, the tears ran freely and he leaned forward to shove his face against the ice cold touch of the other's sternum. He was met with a feather light touch to his cheekbone, and then empty arms.

Blue sobbed there, he lost track of time, the jacket covered with dust and his tears nestled in his vice grip. He thanked whatever stars above had made him decide that he would force Red to wash it next week instead of today. The familiar feel of cheap fabric and million dollar memories comforted him until he finally opened his eyes.

The light purple collar stared up at him from the dust pile, he picked it up slowly and stood to his feet. Keeping the dust of the fallen wrapped neatly in the jacket he continued walking, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just lost a part of himself. He stopped frequently to lean against any surface. Yet everytime he stopped, to lay down, to give up, something pushed him back to his feet. The steady pulse of peace and sorrow in his soul kept him going. The collar's tag tapping lightly against his fingers as he walked.

"Well look what we have here." A gravely voice and footsteps suddenly made themselves known. "Another sick lil creature of the night. Where's your friend huh?" The voice teased and Blue could hear more people moving behind him. More voices joined the frantic pounding in his head.

"Go back to where ya came from monster!"

"You and your kind don't belong here."

"Someone get a broom I'm going dust hunting!"

The nasty voices egged each other on, they laughed at him, swore at him, until finally Blue had enough.

"You think you are all so special as to treat another living thing so poorly? Just tell me what is so different between us besides what you see? We both hurt, we both love, we both experience hate, decite, stress, and loss. So why us? I am almost positive you were not even alive when the war between our people began! Why have you humans been taught to hate us so?" Blue clutched the jacket to his chest, his blue eye lights shrinking away as he turned to face the humans. He noticed that one of them was carrying a wooden baseball bat with the words 'Dust Devil' printed crudely on the side.

"H-hey, what the fuck mate, what's goin on?" The leader of the bunch took a hestitant step forward, balling his fists. Blue turned to face them, eye lights gone. He slowly bent down to place the jacket on the sidewalk, the collar rested on top. He waited thoughtfully before slipping off his gloves and resting them on top of the jacket too.

"You humans are what's wrong with this world. With all your prejudice and hate towards people, towards MONSTERS you don't even know..." Blue said coldly taking a step forward and the humans began to shift nervously, glancing between themselves. "You are the reason Red fell down." 

"Hey you can't use magic...w-we'll call the police!"

Blue's hands glowed softly with blue magic. Two more steps forward. Blue magic surrounded the baseball bat, yanking it easily out of the cowering fools hands. Blue looked up to them, left eye shining bright with dilligence and wrath. Blue raised a hand and the humans watched as the bat twirled aimlessly in the air.

"You know. You should really look for the best in everyone. Have a wonderful time looking!" 

His hand fell. And soon they did too.

Blue woke suddenly to the door being slammed, he swiveled his head back and forth, looking for the source.

"Papy? Papy is that-" his face paled. The look he was met with chilled his marrow. It was strange, he saw a lot of himself in Papy in that moment. Without another word the taller skeleton turned and made his way up the stairs to his room, a soft goodnight barely made itself known before the door clicked shut.


End file.
